Memoirs of the Mind
by Tiggerola
Summary: After Kingdom Hearts II, Sora, Kairi, and Riku attempt to live normal lives on the island, but soon are plunged into darkness. On their adventure, they'll discover what happens to the mind of one who becomes a Heartless.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Video of the intro and image links in my profile.

* * *

**Memoirs of the Mind**

Everything has its opposite…  
…light and dark have always coincided…  
…walking in the dark, as long as the realm of light is okay…  
…but could there be another way?  
If so, what would that way be?

There are many worlds out there.  
Many worlds, but all connected by one sky.  
Why were so many created?  
Why do people end up where they are?  
Do our individual lives have purpose?  
Even as we are a part of a greater whole?

Is a greater truth within our grasp?  
What must we give up to achieve it?

Are you ready…  
…for the light?

**Table of Contents**

World 1—Destiny Islands**  
**Part A: Back on the Island  
Part B: What if?  
Part C: Return to Darkness

World 2—Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles  
Part A: Change in Race  
Part B: River Belle Pass  
Part C: Drop of Myrrh  
Part D: Caravan Commemoration

World 3—Spiral: Bond of Reasoning  
Part A: Back in High School  
Part B: Mystery of the Blade Children  
Part C: Desparate Alliance  
Part D: The Contramind's Carnival

World 4—Cinderella III: A Twist in Time

World 5—Disney Castle

World 6—Aladdin III: King of Thieves

World 7—Lion King II: Simba's Pride

World 8—Little Mermaid II

World 9—Radiant Gardens

World 10—The Arcade

World 11—Incredibles

World 12—Finding Nemo

World 13—Torsion Town

World 14—FullMetal Alchemist

World 15—Aristocats

World 16—Dragon Quest VIII

World 17—Peter Pan

World 18—Book of Pooh

World 19—Sleeping Beauty

World 20—World Forgotten

World 21—Kingdom Hearts

Final Battle

Epilogue


	2. World 1: Destiny Islands

**_Destiny Island_  
Back on the Island**

Three teens strolled along a beach. The afternoon sun rays glimmered off the waves.

"The King sure knows how to throw a party," exclaimed the brown-haired boy.

"You said it, Sora!" agreed the girl with a giggle.

"Can you imagine, Kairi?" Sora exclaimed, "Soon there will be a travel system between the worlds. Then we'll be able to visit all our friends whenever we want to!"

"You mean a transit system," the taller boy corrected with a chuckle, "I think you've been with your other friends too long, you're starting to sound like them."

Sora put his hands behind his head, "Aw come on, Riku."

"It's only the truth," the boy replied.

The trio crossed a bridge to arrive at the crooked paopu fruit tree. It was their favorite spot to watch sunsets together. Sora and Kairi sat up on the bent tree while Riku stood and leaned against the trunk. They gazed out across the waves. Waves that they use to wonder what was beyond them, but now they knew.

Breathing in the sea air, they reminised about times from before they learned about the other worlds out there. It wasn't that long ago since they had been separated and thrown across the universe, but after all they went through it was hard to recall what there former lives were like.

"Remember when we were trying to build that dinky little raft?" Sora asked.

"_Who_ built it? You guys were frolicking in the sand while I did all the work," Riku reminded.

The other two looked sheepish, knowing his accuasation was accurate.

Kairi finally spoke up, "I'll never forget that, it was right before our world dissapeared."

"That's just the thing," Sora explained, "we built that raft so we could find the place in your memories from before you came here. I just realized, in all our adventures, we found your original home, Kairi."

"I suppose that is true," Kairi agreed.

Having gathered the Ansem Reports and Secret Ansem Reports on their journey, they had learned that Kairi came from another world called Radiant Garden. She was one of the seven Princesses of Heart and as an experiment was sent to Destiny Islands to see the interaction with one who could wield the Keyblade.

"Aerith said that Radiant Garden was looking better than ever now, we'll have to go back so you can see it, Kairi," Sora offered.

"You know? It is nice to know where I came from, but now that I know that, I don't mind staying here with you guys."

They all looked out at the sun. Riku crossed his arms with a slight frown.

"Do you really think all this will last?" Riku pondered.

Sora forced a look of pain on his face, "Oh no, look who's being philosophical again!"

Kairi giggled at Sora's antics. She almost fell off the bent trunk, but he caught her hand and pulled her back up.

"Laugh all you guys want," Riku said with little amusement, "but we haven't really tried to live here since our adventures. It may not be as easy as we think it will be."

"Still worried about facing everyone after what you did?" Sora chided.

Riku looked away from his friends. Before, he had let the darkness overtake him and his heart. It was essentially his fault that their world was destroyed in the first place. Then to add to it, he was possessed by a man claiming to be Ansem. This was really the Heartless of the real Ansem's apprentice, Xehanort. In the end, Riku was able to overpower the Heartless's control, but he still held regrets over what happened through him.

Sora thought about something that could cheer his friend up. He leaned towards Riku when an idea struck.

"What if we catch up with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie tomorrow and have an ultimate showdown?"

"What did you say?" Riku looked up at Sora.

"Let's have a match with our old friends. That will bring back the good old times."

"Heh, you just made yourself sound like an old fogy!" Riku smirked, waving his hand.

Kairi smiled and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I came back here when this world was first restored and was able to get along fine. We'll be alright," Kairi soothed, "as long as we're together."

**What if?**

The next evening, the trio returned to their favorite place. Their faces resembled disappointment as they sat on the crooked paopu fruit tree. The island may have stayed the same from their childhood, but things had changed back on the main island.

At first their friends were happy to see them again. They asked about where they were and how they were doing. Still, it was odd to see how people looked different, they were all growing up. They had developed new interests and did not want to be bothered with traveling out to their play land for a friendly brawl. Everyone's schedules had become too busy to spare more than a friendly hello.

Returning to school, Kairi seemed to fair pretty well, but Sora and Riku struggled to understand what the teachers were teaching. Kairi had only missed a bit of school when she was kidnapped by the infamous Organization XIII so some of the lessons flew by her, but Riku and Sora had not had any formal schooling for a few years, so the instructions might as well had been in a foreign language to them. By the end of the day, their minds were so over stimulated with stuff they couldn't grasp that even something simple like rowing out to the smaller island was a chore.

They had battled armies of Heartless and Nobodies and taken down their leaders and came out okay, but after the long and tedious day they just went through, they were wiped out. The boys claimed they did not want to go back to school again, but Kairi urged them to keep trying and that she would do her best to help them learn the materials, even though she knew she would have to work hard to catch up herself.

"Gah!" Sora cried, "This is all Xehanort's fault! Exploring the heart, creating the Heartless, plunging all the worlds into chaos! Things would have been so much simpler if we could have just stayed here and not miss so much!"

"Heh, I don't think the extra few years in school would have helped you learn anything," Riku sniggered, "You would have been just as lost in class today as you were."

Sora frowned and stretched across the paopu tree, one foot dangling off the side.

"You don't know that for sure," Sora huffed, "What if we had been here all this time? Maybe I would have gotten smarter and you still would have been lost? Our friends wouldn't have treated us like little kids when we asked them to play! What if there were no Heartless? What if there were no Nobodies? What if there were no Keyblades?"

Riku looked as if he just remembered something and whispered, "What if!"

A playful feminine voice called out, "You-hoo!"

Riku turned to see a young lady with auburn hair standing on top of the bridge.

"What is it Riku?" Sora asked, sitting up. He and Kairi turned to see where their friend was staring.

Riku shook it off and turned back, "Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?" shrieked the young lady as she ran towards the group, "Nothing? Nothing! Tra-la-la?"

Riku turned again to see the young lady right in front of him.

She continued, "That really hurts, you know?"

"You know her? Why don't you introduce us?" Sora asked.

Riku turned his puzzled gaze to Sora, "You mean you can see her?"

The young lady raised her arm in a showoff stance exclaiming, "Yep! I'm all real now!"

Riku muttered, "Great, when I talk to you, people don't see you so they think I'm crazy; when I don't talk to you, they can see you so they think I'm crazy."

Sora hopped off the tree and landed in the sand. He extended a hand to the newcomer.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Sora!"

"I'm Zefferia!" she extended her hand in a similar fashion, but her hand went right through Sora's. Her eyes looked away as she kept her hand going up and down through his, "Well, almost all real."

Sora drew his hand back from the eerie spectacle and uttered, "What are you?"

Zefferia closed her eyes and smiled at him, "Oh, I'm a figment of Riku's very creative imagination." She cupped her hands together as she leaned towards Sora, opening up her sea-blue eyes as she continued, "He really must have wanted to share me with you guys if you can see me!"

"What's all this about, Riku?!" said the perplexed Kairi.

Riku sighed, knowing that a real imaginary person would not be so easy to explain, "She came to me while I was struggling in the darkness. I had many doubts and fears during that time, and a lot I needed to overcome. Many questions swarmed through my mind about how I would survive and wondering how things might have played out differently. As I convinced myself of an alternate reality, she became more real."

Sora and Kairi still looked a bit lost, since Riku seldom mentioned what he had gone through when the worlds were opened up and darkness sought to take over his heart.

To help, Zefferia lowered her voice to a more serious tone, "To put it simply, I am a What-if. What-if's are formed when people consider alternate scenarios. Riku's torment in the darkness was so great that his desire for things to be different was strong enough to manifest me in the form of a being. In turn, I alleviate current pains with images of the desired differences. As long as Riku thinks, 'What if?' I will remain in existence. I, myself, would like to be a completely real human being though. He agreed to help me with that, but it took him long enough to remember!"

Sora ran a hand through his hair, "So us seeing you is a step in what you want to achieve? In other words, only we can see you right now, meaning others will look and see we are conversing with no one? Riku, you've pulled us into your insanity!"

"Don't blame me!" exclaimed Riku.

"Well it is your fault, you created me," Zefferia nodded her head, "But guys, don't hate him for it. I am very grateful to exist."

"So, Zefferia?" Kairi stepped in, "How do you plan to become fully real?"

"It's a simple mind over matter. If you believe in me I will be real."

Kairi jumped down and extended her hand saying, "So if I believe you then I should be able to feel you?"

Zefferia grabbed Kairi's hand. For a moment it looked like the two hands grasped each other, then Zefferia's hand passed through Kairi's.

"You need to believe I'm real before you can feel me, not feel me to see if I'm real," Zefferia said, a bit saddened, "Perhaps if you were blindfolded and heard my voice long enough."

The group heard thunder rolling in the distance. They gazed out to the horizon to see dark clouds moving in fast.

"We better get back home," Sora urged.

Kairi looked at her male companions, "But what about Zefferia, where will she stay?"

"Oh, pretty much anywhere should be fine," smiled Zefferia, "As you can see in my current state, I can't touch or be touched, so the weather has no effect on me."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku began to feel the drops of the oncoming storm as a chilly wind set their hairs on end.

"Well lets get going, guys," Riku directed to the others.

They took off across the beach. More thunder could be heard at a closer distance as they neared the dock. A flash of lighting hit a nearby tree, splitting a great chunk of it off. The rain fell heavier.

Just as they we're approaching their boats; small, dark creatures emerged from the shadows. Sora and Riku held their hands out for their Keyblades to appear.

"Heartless!" exclaimed Riku.

"What are they doing here?" demanded Sora.

The boys fended of the small army with skill and prowess. One slipped past them and jumped to Kairi. She closed her eyes and raised her arms to keep it off. Bracing for the impact she peeked to find that her own flowery Keyblade also appeared in her hand and had destroyed the oncoming Heartless.

Able to join in the fight, Kairi began to swing her blade against the opponents. The number of dark shadows kept increasing as they fought on. Kairi noticed that the small creatures seemed to be trying to surround them. She turned to see one sneaking up on Zefferia.

"Look out!" Kairi warned.

Zefferia turned to see the heartless jump at her. But the Heartless flew right through her and landed to its doom on Kairi's Keyblade. Kairi chuckled a bit to herself remembering that Zefferia couldn't be hurt.

The enemies kept coming as the teens raged on. Soon the entire beach was covered in heartless. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood back to back, ready to strike down any heartless that would come forward.

"There's no end to them," stated Sora.

"Quite annoying," Riku nodded.

Kairi smirked, "It may take some time, but we can still take them."

The two boys smirked, recalling similar encounters that they had faced in the past.

"Fascinating," a low voice rumbled like thunder from above.

The kids looked up to see a man in dark robes floating above them.

"What's so fascinating?" Sora demanded.

The voice from under the robed hood chuckled, "I came to this obscure place on my own agenda and I find not one but three wielders of the Keyblade. Fortune has smiled upon me today, indeed."

The three teens glared up at the mysterious figure, refusing to blink in the pouring rain. The floating man held his hand in front of himself.

"No need to distract the Heartless, I'll have some of my pets come to take care of you three," the man explained, "They should be gentle enough so I can at keep at least one of you as a souvenir!"

The man opened a portal on the beach and three rusty pink blobs emerged. They sprang on the Keyblades and stretched themselves over them, completely covering them. While the trio tried to shake the creatures off of their weapons, the heartless appeared to have lost interest in them and started crawling towards the center of the island.

"Oh no, they're headed for the Heart of the World!" Sora exclaimed, "We can't loose it again!"

He let go of his Keyblade and ran after the Heartless. As he gained on them his Keyblade again appeared in his hand, unharmed. Just as he was about to start attacking again, darkness blinded his vision.

"Sora! No!" Riku shouted, seeing Sora run into a portal of darkness that the mysterious man made appear directly in front of him.

He let go of his Keyblade as well to run after Sora. Kairi grabbed the edge of Riku's jacket as he past her, using all her strength to keep up with him. The blobs that were on Riku's and Kairi's Keyblades hit the ground and aimlessly inched around.

The man above watched the friends carefully. His had clenched into a fist the moment they all had passed through his portal, closing the door. He then used another one to swallow up his pink minions.

"I shall deal with you three soon enough," he leered, "after I have the data of this world."

**Return to Darkness**

Inside the darkness, Riku and Kairi called out for Sora. The darkness was so thick that they couldn't even see each other and felt that their calls were not penetrating the shadows that surrounded them. Kairi pulled herself closer to Riku and he put his arm around her so they wouldn't loose each other.

After a while, they gave up walking and just stood in the darkness, holding each other. Their sight and sound were cut off, but at least they could still feel each other and know they weren't alone.

Still, Kairi had never been in such a deep darkness and began to tremble. Riku wrapped his other arm around Kairi, squeezing her close to his body and prayed that Zefferia would be able to find Sora in this darkness like she had found him before. He recalled what it was like for him the first time he had been in such a place and could empathize with how Kairi was feeling as well as imagine how Sora would be struggling.

Kairi tightened her grip on Riku. The atmosphere was cold, but they still radiated their own heat. She planted her face into his chest then felt him stroking her back in a gentle manner. She told herself that things would be okay and tried to be brave like Riku. She worried about Sora and wondered how they were going to find him again. They had only been reunited for a while and now he was gone again.

Riku felt his shirt moisten where here eyes were pressed against him. He moved one hand up to hold the back of her head, bowing his own to rest his face on top of hers. With his nose in her hair, he could still smell the sand and coconuts from Destiny Island.

When eyes can't see, they might as well be closed, but Riku's eyes blinked open while he kept them shut. As they fluttered open, he thought he could partially see Kairi in his arms. Now he tried to keep his eyes open as his vision became clearer. In a few seconds, he realized that they were being illuminated and looked up to the source of light.

Kairi was startled as Riku eased his grip on her While her eyes were blinking open, she realized she could see again as well. She placed a hand on Riku's chest to confirm that she wasn't imagining this opposition to the blackness then turned to see where this light was coming from.

The two saw a circle of light approaching them. As it got closer, they could see shadows of a person walking alongside the light. They squinted to make out a spiky-haired silhouette and soon see the black and red outfit and big yellow shoes he wore. It was Sora, and the light was coming from Zefferia, who was beside him.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, as her voice could now be heard through the dissolved shadows.

She jumped up and ran to him, hugging him tightly. At first Sora was taken aback, but hugged her back. They then turned to smile at Riku. Riku's head was bowed, with his hand across his chest, placed where Kairi's hand was a moment before. Slowly, he got up to join the others.

"What's with that shady guy? Did Organization XIII come back or something?" Sora asked.

"No," Riku answered, "his robes were scarlet. Although he might still be a Nobody."

"Scarlet? You could tell the color of his robes in the dark?" inquired Sora.

Riku ruffled Sora's hair and joked, "Maybe you should get your eyes checked as well as your brain."

"Hey!" Sora shouted, pushing Riku's hand away.

"Well, they were scarlet, trimmed and lined with violet silk," explained Zefferia.

The others turned to her with a puzzled look.

"What?" she defended, "Well what do you think I was doing while you were fighting Heartless? I'm not completely useless!"

Kairi grimaced, "What his clothes were lined with isn't exactly information that we need to know."

"Do you know what those pink things that looked like chewed up bubble gum were?" Sora questioned.

Zefferia shook her head with a shrug.

Sora went on, "I guess the next question is how we get out of here? And depending where we end up, how will we get back home without a Gummi Ship?"

"Well, you can use the Keyblade to open pathways between the worlds. Before, the Organization would link the Corridors of Darkness to them, so with Roxas and Naminé being a part of you guys, we can travel that way; unless you can get the doorway of light to work," Riku theorized.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other as they recalled their exceptional Nobody counterparts that had rejoined with them in their previous adventure.

"Any idea how we get in touch with them?" Sora asked.

"If we call out to them, maybe they'll respond?" Kairi guessed.

They stood side to side and closed their eyes, trying to mentally communicate with the Nobodies inside them. They called them by name and asked for help on opening a doorway out of the darkness.

Their countenances changed with both of their heads turning blond. As Roxas and Naminé became visible over their original selves they looked like different people and yet still the same. The two opened their eyes and lifted their hands to open a portal.

Sora and Kairi regained control of themselves. Beaming, they looked back at Riku and Zefferia, who looked content that the theory worked.

"I don't know where it goes, but anywhere has got to be better than here!" Sora expressed.

He led the way through the portal into a new world.


	3. World 2: Crystal Chronicles

**_Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles  
_Change of Race**

They passed through the portal and came out near the edge of a primal looking village. They looked around to get their bearings and then looked at each other and jumped back at what they saw.

"Look at you guys!" Sora yelled.

"Look at yourself," Zefferia pointed out, "Just a cowlick left of your hair's spiky glory!"

Sora reached up to feel his head. It was true, all of his spikes were gone except one in front. The rest of his hair lay flat and tapered to a point on the side. He couldn't see, but his hair had also changed to a blonder shade that was closer to Roxas's hair. He looked down at himself and then over to Kairi, they both were wearing red and cream colored clothes that looked rather puffy compared to the tropical outfits they were wearing moments before.

Kairi's hair was longer, thicker, and a browner shade than what it had been before. The style had two locks braided up front while the rest was held back in a bandana.

Riku and Zefferia looked like they were wearing animal hides with open toed boots. Riku had blue leather with white fur but his hair was practically the same plus the occasional braided lock. Zefferia had a light blue and pink outfit with a frilly diagonal skirt. Her hair was now grayer in a layered cut that curled out at the bottom.

"How did we change? Before, Donald always used his magic for us to blend in." Sora stated, referring to his duck traveling companion from before, "I don't think I've gotten that good at magic to change us instinctively."

"Well that is a mystery, but as long as we don't scare the natives, I guess that's good," Riku said.

"Well, we better start looking to open a gate so we can work our way back home before it's too late," Sora enthused.

"If it isn't already too late," Riku muttered detachedly while looking across the view of light smog over the forests and prairies.

"Imagine this: two Clavats and two Selkies getting along like they were best friends or something," said a tall creature that resembled somewhat of a bird with a helmet.

The others looked at the creature as it descended the hill. Its skinny arms and big hands flapped back and forth to maintain balance. The group felt out of place confronting this odd looking local as they still looked close to human.

"Oh, hey, hi," Sora stuttered, scratching his head, "We sort of lost our way while traveling; I hope we're not being a bother."

"No bother at all, I wondered why I was hearing unfamiliar voices in the village. I am Tipa, daughter of Elgove. Welcome to Padarak," she welcomed.

The four thanked her and introduced themselves. She gave them a small tour of the village while taking them to the Village Elder to see if he could help the travelers. They were able to gather that there were four races that resided in the village as Tipa pointed out the sections where they lived. By comparison, they concluded that Sora and Kairi were Clavats while Riku and Zefferia were Selkies. Tipa was a Yuke and the other race was a short breed called Lilties that kind of resembled iron-clad turnips.

In the center of town stood a giant, narrow crystal that glistened in the sun. The Village Elder and his wife were mingling in front of it. It was hard to tell their race through their wrinkles, but judging by their style of clothes, the elderly couple appeared to be Clavats.

"Aw, Tipa," the Elder stated, "just the person I wanted to see."

"What is it, Elder?" she asked.

"As you know, every year we need to gather myrrh for the village crystal to protect the village from the miasma. Times have become hard and the monsters have increased. This has been misfortunate as now it is hard to spare any member of the village to go out, but you have been chosen to take a caravan to gather drops from myrrh trees that will help protect our village. I'm afraid with things being as tight at they are, we will be sending you off on your own. We do, however have a Moogle friend that can at least carry your crystal chalice for you as you travel," he explained.

"Oh, Elder!" Tipa exclaimed, "I am honored, but do you think that I would be able to succeed by myself?"

"Hey, don't worry, we can help," Sora volunteered.

"Oh? Did you just move in?" the Elder questioned, noticing the others.

"Well, not really. We got lost and were trying to find our way, but if we go along with Tipa, maybe we'll find what we're looking for at the same time?" Sora explained.

"Thank you, kind travelers, we do appreciate the help," expressed the Elder.

"Yes, thank you. We just met, but already you are like good friends," Tipa said.

The Elder turned and grabbed a leather bound book that was sitting on a pedestal in front of the crystal and handed it to Tipa.

"Be sure to record your journey down," instructed the Elder, "Remember memories fuel the drop and protect our village."

Tipa nodded then led the group to the other side of the village square to where the Moogles had a shop. A small yellow fuzzy creature with a red pompom coming from his head and small bat wings came out to greet them. Knowing what Tipa was there for, he called out another Moogle, the one that was going to join them for their journey.

"Hi, I'm Mog, kupo!" squeaked the little creature, "I want to see the world; I can't wait to start!"

Sora had come across Moogles before in other worlds, so seeing a bit of familiarity was heartwarming in this strange new place. Mog picked up a basket that held a tiny crystal fragment on the top.

Tipa explained that she just needed to say goodbye to her family and they could be on their way. So they returned to the Yuke's residence for Tipa to bid her farewells. The others waited with Mog outside.

"Did you hear? They can see me! Tipa counted two Clavats and TWO Selkies, which means she was able to see me too!" Zefferia whispered in excitement.

Riku tried to calm her by patting her shoulder. Sora however, knowing how Moogles have shops spread across the different worlds decided to inquire of their new companion.

"So Mog, have you ever heard of Traverse Town or Radiant Garden?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, I haven't, kupo!" Mog replied, "What's that?"

"Other worlds. I thought that all Moogles would know about them." explained Sora.

"Oh, I know that there are other worlds, but I haven't been able to travel to them yet, kupo, but I'd love to!" replied Mog.

"Hm, maybe after we find the gateway out of here, you can come with us?" Sora offered.

"Really, kupo? That would be great!" Mog squealed.

Kairi cut in, "I'm just happy that I'm not left behind this time on the adventure!"

"Yeah, so…what are we setting out to do?" Sora asked.

Riku groaned, "You volunteered us to do something, but you don't know what?"

Sora looked sheepish, "Well, they need our help."

Mog took a deep breath as he went into explaining mode, "For some time, miasma, which is a poisonous gas, has flooded this world. The only thing that wards it off is a drop off of a myrrh tree, but the drop only lasts for a year, so villages send out caravans every year to find the trees and gather their drops into a crystal chalice, which is what I am carrying. The small crystal on top is like a miniature version of the crystal in the town's center, so you don't have to worry about the miasma as long as you stay within its aura."

"Wow, good thing Moogles are good at explaining things," Sora said dizzily.

"Yeah, if you didn't catch that, Sora, you'd have to go back to school with the five-year-olds!" Riku teased.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, "I understood it…a bit."

Tipa returned to the group with a basket of supplies that she received from her family. With everything in town taken care of, it was time for the caravan to set out.

**River Belle Pass**

A giant, blue creature with curly horns and six legs pulled the two-wheeled wagon of supplies away from Padarak down the cobblestone path. Tipa lead it by the reigns with Sora and Riku walking beside her while Kairi and Zefferia sat on the back of the wagon, dangling their feet off the side. Mog rested between the two humps on top with the chalice, stabilizing a pocket devoid of miasma around the party as they progressed.

Trees were sparse across the tall fields of greenish brown grass. The air was dry, but the morning was still cool. The puffy clouds in the blue sky promised good weather for the travelers. Besides the wheels grinding against loose rocks, the only sound to be heard was the whirring of bugs in the grass.

Sora looked up at Tipa and asked, "So how do you know where to find myrrh trees?"

"There are places marked on the map where trees have been found. The trees will produce one drop every three years, so we must find one that hasn't been visited in a while," explained Tipa.

"Any idea which one we're going to try first?" asked Sora.

"River Belle Pass," she responded.

"River Belle Pass?" repeated Sora.

"They say that wicked creatures prowl the road along this beautiful riverbank, but nobody has ever seen one. I once asked a man why. He simply replied, 'Because anyone who happens upon one is promptly eaten!' But it is long since anyone has met such a fate. For nowadays, people take another route, far away from the spooky old road. Only we walk the old way now...travelers in crystal caravans," Tipa enlightened.

"That sounds prophetic…and eerie," Sora shuddered.

"What, are you scared?" Riku joked.

"Huh? No!" defended Sora.

A chuckle echoed from Tipa's helmet then she continued to elucidate, "However, other villages also search for myrrh drops for their crystals so we may find one that has been used. Our village is remote enough on this peninsula that we usually don't see other caravans down here, but if that does happen, we'll have to explore to find other locations. Most locations had tribes living around them until the monsters showed up, so abandoned establishments are a good bet."

"How long have the monsters been around?" questioned Sora.

Tipa let out a reminiscing sigh, "As long as I can remember. Life has been this way for ages. However, recently stronger monsters have appeared that have destroyed other caravans, which is why our village is in such desperate need."

Sora and Riku gave each other a knowing look about the stronger monsters which Tipa referred to. It seemed that the danger that threatened their home-world was causing problems in other worlds as well. They would need to be on the lookout for suspicious characters as well as the key to open up the way out of the world.

"I gather wondering about as you were, that you already have your own weapons to defend yourselves with," Tipa implied.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about us," Sora said, "We're well acquainted with fighting tough monsters."

When the paved road turned to dust and they arrived at some worn stakes in the ground, Tipa halted the party. They looked at the remains of the pass while Tipa tied the cart to one of the stakes. The pathway was narrow with weeds growing along it. Rotted wood of an old fence framed the walkway, leading up to a broken bridge. They could hear a babbling brook flowing through the crevice.

To the left, a pathway forked off. The grass was shorter and greener and the trees were lusher than in the prairie they crossed. It offered shady protection from the sun with a few welcoming bird calls. Despite the serene scene, it gave off an ominous impression.

"We've arrived at the pass, be on your guard," Tipa warned, leading the others into the woods.

"What about the miasma, won't it hurt the wagon and the ox?" Kairi asked.

"The miasma won't affect him, he'll be fine," Tipa reassured.

They proceeded slow and cautiously so Mog could keep up with the chalice. As they circled around a hill, Tipa slipped out her mallet that was hanging from her back.

"Meow!" exclaimed Zefferia.

Tipa, Sora, and Kairi jumped and turned towards Zefferia, who was pointing up at a tree branch. The branch appeared normal.

Excited, Zefferia said, "There's a cat up there!"

Kairi squinted, "Really? I don't see anything."

"Neither do I, you got us all worked up over nothing," Sora exhaled.

"Really! I saw a sleek, black kitty cat with a giant orange ribbon and bells!" Zefferia giggled and continued making cat calls.

Riku placed his hand on Zefferia's head, ruffling her hair.

"You probably scared it off," he sighed.

Finding amusement in her travel companions' antics Tipa muffled a soft laugh, "You probably saw the old ghost of the immortal cat Sherlotta."

Suddenly an odd noise sounded behind Tipa. It was the sound of Heartless being summoned. Beside the gang, three goblin-looking Heartless shot up from the ground. The trio stumbled a bit and then charged the travelers.

Tipa gasped and struck one on the head with her mallet. Other than the force pushing him away, the hit had little effect on the Heartless. Sora and Riku were quick to pull out their Keyblades and launch themselves on the enemy.

The goblin Heartless could take a better beating than the shadows they encountered on Destiny Islands, but were still sluggish and clumsy in their attacks. With a few hits and some dodging, Sora and Riku wiped out the opponents in fair time. The last one to fall left a small green orb on the ground.

"You weren't kidding when you said you've had experience with monsters," Tipa said in awe.

Sora gave a big smile and said, "It was nothing. We'll get that myrrh drop for you in no time!"

Tipa walked over to where the last Heartless stood and picked up the orb.

"This is magicite," she explained, "It lets me cast magic spells. I'm more efficient in attacking with spells than physical contact, and rather quick to cast as well."

"Wow, cool! In that case, let Riku and me handle the front lines so you can attack with spells from behind," Sora suggested.

Riku walked over to Kairi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There's bound to be more trouble ahead," he whispered, "Remember the Keyblade I gave you; you better keep it ready. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Right. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Kairi smiled.

Zefferia snuck up behind Mog and asked, "You weren't scared of those Heartless at all, were you, Mog?"

"Of course not, kupo," Mog chirped, "Technically, I'm a monster as well, so they never attack me!"

"Well isn't that convenient?" Zefferia chuckled.

She stood behind him, patting his head, her hand passing through his antennae. Unaware of this action, he continued contently flapping in the air, chalice in hand.

**Drop of Myrrh**

The group encountered many other groups of goblin Heartless along the trail, but they proved more of a nuisance than a problem. A few times the group had to cross the stream along the remains of bridges. While navigating through different paths, they ended up at some dead ends with monsters, but the Heartless at those points left orbs or armor that the travelers could use.

Eventually, they reached a sign that pointed two different directions, but time had worn both trails away. The way through the pass seemed to run straight into the rocky bottom of a cliff while the way to the myrrh tree lead down to where a waterfall fed the stream. Still, sensing they were close to their goal, they investigated the stream.

"The tree must be nearby, it couldn't have just vanished," said Tipa.

She ran her hands against the cliff in search of clues.

"It doesn't seem like a bridge use to be here," observed Riku.

"Well, the path must have gone somewhere," Sora stated.

He got down on his knees and felt the ground, pushing blades of grass aside, while looking for traces and hints of the path. He crawled along until he hit the pebbles on the bank. Exasperated at not finding anything new, he flopped back. Kairi walked up to him and picked up one of the pebbles.

"The river use to be a lot deeper, these stones were smoothed by the constant flow of water," Kairi speculated.

"So the area around here has changed," said Riku, "but less water should make it easier."

Sora stared at the flowing water. A rainbow caught the corner of his eye and he looked over where the waterfall sprayed and misted where it hit the stream. Under the white foam, it seemed like there was tan sand at the cliffs foot instead of gray stones.

"Yeah," he agreed with Riku, "A path right over there would be less likely if there was more water coming down."

"That's it!" Kairi realized as she looked down at the river bed.

She tossed the pebble at the waterfall. A splash could be faintly heard over the river's noise shortly after the pebble passed through the waterfall. The boys looked at Kairi with puzzled expressions.

"Don't you see?" she exclaimed, "When there was more water, there was more force pushing it over the waterfall, so it fell further out. The path use to be where the water now is!"

"Aw, very clever," Tipa concurred, "The hidden trail gives the tree natural protection."

Tipa walked up to the waterfall and parted a section with her hand. She looked into the darkness on the other side, nodded, then walked under the waterfall. Sora sprung up and followed her with Riku, Kairi, Zefferia, and Mog.

Under the waterfall was a small tunnel. They followed it into a lush grove, enclosed by cliffs. On the far side was a tree with long, narrow leaves that curled down to a point. Tipa pointed at it.

"There is the myrrh tree!" she exclaimed.

The group started running but lost their footing as the ground quaked beneath them. A few rumbles could be heard and felt. They drew their weapons as they managed to stand back on their feet.

Suddenly, a giant crab sprung down from the cliff and intercepted the travelers from their goal. It was taller than the tree and took up most of the grove. It had a pink shell with a design swirled on its forehead. One claw curved like a scythe in front of its mouth while it used its two pincers to snap at the group.

Sora and Riku each fended off a pincer. The creature spat green, gaseous bubbles from its mouth that floated through the air. Tipa shot spells at the bubbles to counter them.

"Keep away from those, they'll paralyze you!" she warned.

Sora knocked one of the crab's pincers up and struck one of its legs. It let out a wail as it flailed its limbs. Its legs gathered under it and it sprung high in the air. The noon sun made it hard to follow it as it apparently shot straight up. It landed with a rumbling thump behind Kairi, causing everyone to loose their balance again.

The colossal crustacean lifted its lower claw and swung it around, hitting Kairi in the spine. Despite the pain, she swung her Keyblade at it as it drew her closer to its mouth. The blade dispersed many of the gas bubbles, but she was getting too close to have room to swing her attacks. She pulled her Keyblade back and shoved it into the small round mouth of the monster, plugging up the paralytic channel. She could hear its teeth try to chew through the foreign object.

Enraged at Kairi being in danger, both Sora and Riku charged to free her. Its pincers blocked their attempts as well as their view of Kairi's struggles. Still, they continually slashed at the creature with all of their might against its impenetrable shell. Tipa pulled out a blue and white sphere from her pouch and cast an ice spell on the creature. It didn't harm it, but it did slow its movements down, so she continued repeatedly casting the same spell.

Sora spotted the soft part of its arm and aimed for the small area between its shell and claw. The crab seemed to squirm and squeal again, but Sora kept alternating hits between the claw and its legs to prevent it from leaping into the air again. Riku caught on to what he was doing and started hacking at the legs on the other side.

"Riku, up here!" Zefferia called from on top of the crab, "There's space between two of these armored plates."

In the commotion, Zefferia had mounted the crab to look for a weakness, even if she was unable to afflict it. She had tried with the Selkie racket she was equipped with, but like the rest of her, it could pass through the crab like a ghost. However, she was solid to Riku, so she stretched out the hide-covered racket for him to grab onto and pull him up.

"Right. Sora! Try to find a soft spot underneath," Riku called out.

He mounted the crab and straddled its back. He jabbed his Keyblade between the plates that Zefferia mentioned. The crab let out a muffled screech as it used the last of its power to battle on.

Below, Sora could see Kairi's unconscious body behind the claw and pincers. Desperate to get her back, he gave the crab a boosted hit. As the blade stretched the claw from its base, he noticed there was a top and bottom layer to the armor with a fleshy area in between. He spun and thrust his Keyblade into it.

"Riku! Release your Keyblade's energy!" Sora yelled.

Both boys held their blades with both hands uses their weight to hold the blades in while the energy surged out of the blade and into the crab. While they had it pinned, Tipa pulled out a red orb and cast a fire spell that hit the crab directly on its forehead symbol. The monster shook uncontrollably until it collapsed into a lifeless heap.

Having vanquished the foe, the companions would have loved to take a breather, but Kairi's safety still pressed their minds. Sora began prying away the limbs. Riku slid down to help him. Together they removed one pincer, then pulled the other one away, revealing Kairi pinned between the claw and mouth of the creature.

"Oh no, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he tugged at the claw.

Riku grabbed the end of the claw while placing his other hand against the crab to push them apart. When they opened it enough, Kairi slid to the ground. Sora ducked under the claw to grab her while Riku got her legs and they pulled her out and laid her down on the soft grass. Sora felt her forehead while Riku's fingertips reached for her neck to feel her pulse.

"Will she be okay?" Zefferia asked, biting her thumb.

Riku's voice quavered, "She's still breathing, but she seems to have gotten hurt really bad."

"May I have a look at her?" Tipa asked.

Riku sat up, allowing Tipa to kneel over Kairi. Slowly, she waved her hand above Kairi, analyzing the full extent of the injury.

"Her spine has been damaged and is paralyzed by the monster's gas," she diagnosed.

The surrounding faces cringed at the thought. Sora's fist hit the ground as he tried to hold back tears.

"This is so wrong. I couldn't even protect her," sobbed Sora, "It's not fair!"

Tipa reached into her pouch and brought out the green orb that the first batch of Heartless dropped. She pressed it between two of her fingers and held it over Kairi. The orb began to emit a warm glow. Kairi's eye blinked open and looked around. She sat up and put a hand to her head.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, "You're all right!"

Tipa nodded, "Healing spells are my specialty.

"Thank you," said Riku.

"Yes, thank you so much," Kairi expressed, "Now that's over, let's get that drop for you!"

Tipa helped her stand up. Kairi dusted herself off then looked towards the myrrh tree. Mog was already making his way over so the others walked after him. Tipa grabbed the chalice from Mog and slid it onto a root that popped out under the leaves. The leaves glistened as dew gathered over them and slid down and dripped into the chalice, passing through the tiny crystal and forming a liquid sphere that held in the center.

Riku sighed, "All this for one drop of myrrh."

"One drop, but it will continue to protect the village, we are indebted to you for your help," Tipa thanked the group.

**Caravan Commemoration**

The caravan hobbled down the road back to Padarak. Having completed their mission, the day seemed brighter and more cheerful. Even the bug noises seemed more friendly and welcoming to the traveling group.

When they approached a crossroad, they saw a man sitting under a tree. He wore a long, red coat with black boots and cylindrical furry hat. He stoked the fire in a makeshift pit in front of him while stirring the bubbling kettle that was held up by iron sticks. As the caravan drew near, he looked up and waved a hand to them. Tipa halted the ox and dismounted the wagon.

"Greetings travelers!" the man said in a deep bass voice, "My name be Persak. What's a fine group such as yours be off to today?"

Tipa introduced herself and her companions then explained how they were returning home. Persak laughed and said he was going the same way. He then patted the ground by him, inviting the group to rest with him.

"Come join me for lunch, comrades! It ain't much, but the more you share, the more there is!" he requested "Besides, I can't finish it all off so I'd either have to store and carry what's left or waste it."

Tipa rummaged through the wagon for bowls and utensils while the others sat down around the kettle. Sora looked at Persak and noticed a golden emblem on his left breast pocket. The lines were woven and swirled, forming four knots that resembled a cloud or aerial view of a flower.

"That's and interesting design," Sora inquired, pointing to it, "It looks familiar, but I'm not sure where from."

Persak looked down then touched the patch, "Oh this? It's a pretty little symbol, isn't it? I hear this design is becoming quite popular."

"It is pretty," Zefferia admired.

Tipa passed out bowls and spoons then sat down between Persak and Zefferia with her bowl and the journal the Village Elder gave her. She opened it up and started scratching down her travels with a quill pen while waiting for the food.

Watching her intent on filling in the book reminded Sora of how devoted Jiminy Cricket was to writing down his adventures before. But Jiminy was back at Disney Castle with King Mickey and his other friends. Seeming to be on another adventure, keeping track of what they've done and where they went wouldn't be a bad idea either.

"Hey Kairi, Riku, we should keep a journal of our travels too," Sora suggested.

"Great idea," Kairi replied, "If you write down everything, then we can go back and remember it!"

"Oh, hold on," Sora fumbled, "I didn't mean I'd write it."

"Why not?" chided Riku, "Who else is going to do it?"

"Hm, well," Sora thought as he looked around the circle, "How about Zefferia?"

Zefferia stopped looking at Persak's emblem and pointed to herself, "What, me?"

Sora tried to back up his decision, "Yeah, it would give you something to do to help us out! Also, having a journal, someone would have to have written it, so you being the one who wrote it, you produced something that exists which would mean you would have to be alive and real, right?"

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot…" Zefferia pondered, "But what would I write on?"

"Oh, I guess we don't have a journal that we can take with us," Sora thought.

Persak chuckled and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a small brown notebook with a writing utensil sticking out of its spine. He passed it over. Zefferia looked at him quizzically then down at the book in front of her.

"Here, you can use this," offered Persak, "I haven't used it yet, so I probably never will."

When the meal was done, the travelers picked up and loaded the wagon. Zefferia stayed, hunched on her hands and knees, peering at the book. She lowered her face to examine the side. She blew and blew in attempts to open the cover with her breath. Riku approached her and bent to pick up the book.

"You can at least go through the motions of writing in it, even if you can't touch it yet," Riku sighed, "Come on, I'll help you get started while we get back to Padarak."

"Goodie!" Zefferia shouted.

She sprung up and grabbed Riku's arm, dragging him to the wagon.

The evening they returned to the village, torches were lit for Tipa and her companions to hold for the festival ceremony. Villagers gathered around the crystal in the town square as the Village Elder recited ancient text. The crystal glowed as it absorbed the drop of myrrh, warranting another year of protection against the miasma. The torches were raised in gratitude.

The ceremony concluded with a quartet playing folk music to the side. The quartet consisted of a Clavat strumming a mandolin, a Lility blowing on a clarinet, a Yuke clasping an accordion, and a Selkie beating a tambourine. Their tune was light and bouncy, adding to the joyous celebration.

With the music, the villagers started dancing in a circle around the giant crystal. Each race had their own dance. The Yukes lifted their arms expressively mixed with flowing spins. The Lilities had many hops and jumps, with their little feet tapping in the air. The Clavats did a jig with a lot of footwork while the Selkies focused on arm and hip movement that led up to a back flip. The children did a simplified dance of alternating kicking their legs forward while bringing their opposing arms forward to maintain balance. Four racial dances were going on but all four parts spun and kicked at the same time, unifying the dances into one dance.

The locals attempted to teach Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Zefferia the tribal dances so they could join in. Sora kept tripping on his feet when they needed to be brought around each other. Kairi was able to pick up the steps, but never managed to get it quite up to tempo. Still they laughed at each other in their attempts. Riku had a harder time. While Zefferia enjoyed the Selkie flip, Riku refused to do it, claiming she didn't have to worry about gravity while he had to deal with the injury in his back that he received from his previous battle with Xemnas.

When the festival drew to a close, the villagers returned to their homes. Before departing, Tipa again thanked Sora for helping her and the village. She was sad she wasn't able to be of more help to them, but Sora tried to convince her it was no big deal.

Just then the clarinet the Lility had played shimmered and ascended to the sky. Sora's Keyblade compelled him to aim for it which caused a crown-shaped outline to illuminate in the night sky. A new gateway was opened.

"It looks like we found what we were looking for after all," Sora said, "We have to go now, but it was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise, feel free to come back and visit," Tipa invited, shaking Sora's hand.

Sora smiled and the others bid their farewells to Tipa. Sora waved Mog over.

"You coming with us, Mog?" he asked.

"You bet, kupo!" Mog chirped, fluttering over.

The group waved to Tipa as they left. She then made her way back home as well.

From the shadows, Persak's eyes watched the group and then Tipa leave. The town center was now empty. Casually, he strolled up to the crystal and took hold of the chalice that was still sitting in front of it.

"For the small price of a meal and a book," he chuckled.

He picked up the crystal chalice and disappeared back into the shadows.


	4. World 3: Spiral: Bond of Reasoning

**Spiral: Bond of Reasoning  
Back in High School**

Emerging from the corridor of darkness Sora and his friends found themselves in a hall. Sun shone in from one wall of windows and empty classrooms were seen on the other wall. The tiled floor was smooth and clean. They were isolated in the hallway, but a look outside foretold that the students would soon be arriving.

The group was back in their human forms, but they still wore a new wardrobe. The boys were in blue pants and jackets while the girls had white jackets with red pleated skits. Mog was the only one unchanged from the trip. He hovered in the air as content as can be.

"Hm, so what should we do now?" Sora asked.

Kairi tugged at his jacket sleeve, stating, "We should go to class, you boys could use the education."

Sora pulled back, almost slipping on the waxed floor. He caught the frame of a window and was able to support himself.

"What, we just walk into a random classroom? We're not even enrolled into this school! Wouldn't the teachers look at us suspiciously? Shouldn't we be looking for a way back home?" he rambled. Trying to change the subject, he looked over at Zefferia and continued, "So, uh, seen any ghost cats lately?"

"No," Zefferia breathed in a meow-like tone.

"Oh, how's the journal coming along?" Sora searched.

Zefferia shrugged innocently with her hands in the air.

"Non-existent; the thing is that I'm not real enough to touch or affect it, much less write in it," she sighed.

Zefferia heard a plop to her left while speaking, which she didn't take notice of until she was done speaking and perceived Sora's bewildered expression. She glanced to her side to see that the notebook was sitting on her hand.

"You were saying?" Sora pointed out.

"I meant to hit you with it, but your hand got in the way," said Riku with a shrug.

Zefferia brought the book in front of her and held it with both hands. She shifted it side to side and up and down, observing that it did move with her.

"Well I'll be," she said in awe, "I guess the book thinks I'm real now."

The natural response would be to question how a book could think, but before anyone had a chance to ask such, Riku felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Eyes-kun, what are you doing here?" a small, timid voice asked.

Riku looked down to see a short girl with gray pigtails tied with ribbons. Her bangs were cut over her eyes in the center while the sides grew down to frame her face. Her sleeves covered most of her hands and were significantly wider than her wrists.

Quizzically, Riku replied, "Yes I have eyes, that's how I see."

The small girl let go of his sleeve and covered her mouth.

"Oh, you're not Eyes. I was hoping he had come to bring me a Yubari Melon," she said to herself.

She then looked at the group starring at her. She raised her other hand and extended a finger. The others followed the direction to where she was pointing. Apparently, she had spotted Mog and Moogles were not native to this world like they were in the last.

"What's that?" She asked.

The others sweated. Mog inhaled, preparing to explain himself to the young inquisitor, but Kairi sprang over to him and grabbed him out of the air. She held him close with one hand over his mouth and the other keeping his body still.

"Uh, just a new toy I brought to show off. Pretty neat, huh?" Kairi made up.

"Oh." The girl tilted her head then turned to address Riku with a polite bow, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The girl turned to run off but tripped on her own feet after a few steps. She let out a squeal before her face hit the tile. The others were taken aback, but before they could offer to help her, she got up with a groan and continued on her way.

Mog continued to struggle against Kairi's grip. When the girl was gone, Kairi let him go. The small, yellow creature huffed and turned.

"What's the big idea!" the Moogle fumed.

"I'm sorry, Mog," Kairi apologized, "but we can't stick out. The best thing to do is for me to carry you and you to be still and quiet so no one suspects."

Kairi looked at Mog with big, pleading eyes. She held out her arms. Mog's little wings flapped as he hovered up and down in front of her. He let out a huff and then flew into her open arms.

Just then, the sound of glass shattering resounded down the hall. Everyone turned to face the source then ran to see what had happened.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw a broken window and two teachers arguing with the little pigtailed hair girl in between them. The female teacher was accusing the student of breaking the window while the male teacher claimed she was being charged unfairly. The little girl had her hands together and looked like she was on the verge of tears while she insisted that she didn't do it.

"The rock came from the outside and broke the window," the girl timidly claimed.

"Don't lie to me! If the rock came from the outside, then why is there broken glass on the outside?" the teacher exerted.

The group looked on at the scene, feeling like they should help out, but not knowing how. A broken window did not seem something that the shy little girl was capable of, but the teacher did not seem like she'd be swayed by a testimony of the girl's character. Still, Sora stepped forward.

"Miss, I don't think she was the one to do it, she was talking with us down the hall a few minutes ago," he informed.

"Almost a solid alibis, but she did make it here before the window broke," snapped the teacher.

"But doesn't that alibis show she would have a lack of motive?" the other teacher piped in.

As the quad debated, the others heard a sigh beside them. Students had been gathering to see what the commotion was so this was the first they noticed who had taken Sora's place in the hall as Sora had joined the argument. It was barely a wonder they didn't notice the change beside them as the boy standing there also had brown spiky hair. His hair seemed to burst out from the right, front side of his scalp in long thin locks. He had an apathetic look on his face, framed by long sideburns.

"Glass is flexible," the boy said as if it was obvious, "When the rock hit, the glass retracted. It was curved at the time it broke, sending the shattered glass in both directions. That is why there is broken glass inside and outside the window. It's what they call the 'blowback phenomenon.' There's nothing unnatural about it."

Everyone stopped to look at the boy and take in the logic he had said. The prosecuting teacher turned red in anger and embarrassment. The other teacher smiled at the boy. Everyone else looked relieved that the debate had been finalized in the little girl's favor, especially the girl. The boy held up a notebook to rest on his shoulder, tapping it against his head as he resumed his course through the hall.

He continued, "This girl didn't do it. Now that you get it, you should clean up this mess and apologize to her."

"See how smart you guys would be by taking your studies seriously?" Kairi whispered to Riku.

"Smart nothing. That one teacher seemed stupid compared the kid's logic, he's just brilliant," Riku defended.

With the problem solved, most the other students moved on to their classes. The girl bowed and thanked the boy before she left, but tripped again as she turned to go. Like before, she got up and ran down the hall before anyone could check on her. The boy shrugged then continued down the hall with Sora and his friends following behind.

Sora exclaimed, "Wow, that was amazing how you figured that out!"

The boy stopped and looked as Sora questioningly with a hint of annoyance.

"It was nothing," the boy replied.

"Don't be so modest Narumi-san!" exclaimed a girl with big, brown pigtails that popped out from behind him, "You need to give yourself more credit!"

The boy sighed, "Shouldn't you guys be going to your classes before you're late?"

"Narumi-kun, can I speak to you for a moment?" asked the teacher who had defended the girl.

He shrugged and went over to talk with the teacher. The others looked at each other, wondering what they should do next. The girl that had appeared straightened up and pointed at the group, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I haven't seen any of you around here before!" she accused.

The group looked guilty at the accusation. While Sora was thinking up an excuse, the girl whipped out a notebook and pen and began writing furiously down in her notebook.

"Uh what are you doing?" asked Sora.

"Entering your data," the girl replied with her pen unwavering, "Those tags on your shirts have your names and homerooms in them."

The group looked down at their school uniforms and noticed she was right. The boys had gold ovals with their names and a letter-number combination under their left breast pocket while the girls had similar nametags holding their neckties under their collars.

"I am curious as to how you transferred to Tsukiomi Private High without my knowing, but within the week that will change. I'll know where you live, your blood type, and what you eat for breakfast!" an evil snicker escaped her lips with an accompanying chuckle, "There isn't a student that gets by the school newspaper president, Yuizaki Hiyono!"

The group sweated under the sudden influence that came over the seemingly innocent girl. She was rather cute when she was smiling before, but now that had melted into malice. The group searched for a way out, or at least to change the subject in hopes of the dark aura passing away.

The girl brightened up with a sweet smile again, singing, "But you can just call me Hiyono-chan!"

"Um, so you know what is going on with that Narumi kid and the teacher?" Sora asked.

"Oh, that's Narumi Ayumu who is talking with Imazato-sensei, probably about…" Hiyono replied, flipping through her notebook, stopping, and pointing to a page, "…the incident he just solved for Takeuchi Rio, the poor misjudged defendant."

While the others marveled over how Ayumu had deduced the situation, Zefferia marveled at how Hiyono seemed to have so much information at her fingertips. The What-if jumped towards the reporter, falling to her knees with her head bowed and her journal held above her head.

"Oh sempai! Train me in your ways! Teach me the art of journaling!" she exclaimed.

Hiyono's brown eyes sparkled at the sight of a fan. Her smile curved almost to resemble a kitten face. She adapted an air of regality as she waved one hand by her ear and picked up the outstretched journal with her other. She tapped the book on Zefferia's shoulders as if dubbing her an apprentice.

"Fear not," Hiyono expressed, "From now on, you are under the intense Hiyono-module of journalism, young Zeffy-chan."

Zefferia jumped up with her hands clenched under her chin, assuming a similar kitten-like expression that Hiyono showed a moment before.

"Ah! She called me '-chan!' That means I'm small and _kawaii_!" Zefferia squealed, especially high on the foreign word. She then brought a hand to her mouth and whispered to the others, "That means cute."

"She seems to blend in real well," Sora whispered to Riku and Kairi, observing how much she could resemble Hiyono in such a short amount of time.

"Well she is very adaptable," Riku confirmed, having seen how she had adapted to his wants in the past.

Ayumu passed by the group. Hiyono spotted he was done conversing with the teacher so she followed him, continually chattering in his ear while it appeared that he attempted to ignore her. Zefferia trotted behind, eager to learn how she would properly fulfill her appointed task. The others were at a loss so they shrugged and followed.

Ayumu and Hiyono reached a door that was labeled as the newspaper room and went in. The others came in as well. Inside, there was a computer on a desk, shelves of research materials, and a table with four chairs. Hiyono had taken the swivel chair at the computer while Zefferia propped up on the counter beside her and began braiding her hair into pigtails to match Hiyono's style. Ayumu dropped his stuff on the table and plopped into the nearest chair. Sora, Kairi, and Riku took the three remaining chairs at the table. Kairi set Mog on the table, and signaled for him to remain still.

Ayumu looked questioningly at the new students, but Hiyono introduced them and reminded Ayumu that he couldn't complain since he shouldn't be in the office either. In response, Ayumu shrugged and leaned back with a cooking magazine in hand that he began to study.

"So did you have a good talk with Imazato-sensei?" Hiyono winked at Ayumu.

Ayumu scratched his chin with his free hand as his eyes looked away in thought.

"I'm going to meet with him later," Ayumu explained, "He knows about the Blade Children."

**Mystery of the Blade Children**

"The Blade Children?" Sora asked nervously.

Sora wondered if these two knew about Keyblades, but the way Ayumu had said "Blade" was very distasteful, implying the "Blade Children" were enemies. If Ayumu was referring to Keyblade wielders, it was best for Sora and the others to lay low and not reveal their true identities.

"This really isn't something students like you should be involved in," Ayumu eyed the newcomers.

"Relax Narumi-san, these guys will be a big help, I can tell" Hiyono reassured.

Ayumu shrugged skeptically, explaining, "The Blade Children. Two years ago, my perfect older brother disappeared to find out about them. We have had a few run-ins with their kind so far, and they seem to be my only link to finding my brother."

Hiyono pulled out her notebook back out to explain some of these cases, with the occasional nod to Zefferia who was observing the fruits of journaling labor. She ended with their latest findings that most of them were around the same age, and are missing a certain rib.

Sora breathed easier at the last bit, since he had all his ribs. Still, this meant that there was a mystery to be solved. What could these Blade Children be and what was their goal?

As it appeared the group was caught up with the situation, Ayumu stood and set his magazine on the table. He left through the door as he stated that it was about time for him to meet with the teacher.

"As a reporter, I should go along with him to observe this new information," Hiyono instructed Zefferia, "but there is a mystery more pressing in this very room!"

Hiyono looked very serious. Her darkened eyes caused the others to break out in a cold sweat. She turned to face Kairi's direction and raised her finger accusingly. She was pointing right at Mog.

"That creature right there…" hissed Hiyono. There was a tense silence for a moment. Suddenly her face transformed into cute sparkles as she squealed, "…is the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

Hiyono hopped in front of Mog to get a better look at him. She poked his belly and ruffled the red pompom on his head. Mog could no longer compel himself to be silent and flew up from the table in a fit of rage.

"Watch where you're touching, kupo!" squealed Mog.

Hardly taken aback from discovering him to be real, Hiyono innocently tilted her head to the side and replied, "But you're so cute!"

With the blown cover, Sora sighed and explained to Hiyono that Mog was a Moogle and that Moogles were known for their shops and synthesizing items. Hearing this, Hiyono smiled devilishly and brought her hand beside her mouth as if to make an underground deal with the little Moogle.

"If you set up shop here, with your craftsmanship and my information network of consumers, together we would be an unstoppable team!" she laughed.

Before Mog could reply, the door swung open. Ayumu stood panting in the doorway. He looked pretty shaken up, even though he still kept his composure.

"Narumi-san, what's wrong?" Hiyono asked.

"It's Imazato …he's been murdered."

"What?" screamed Hiyono.

"The culprit is a student who is still on the school grounds, near the scene of the crime during the time of the murder, which happened about the same time I left here. She is a girl who is under five foot one," described Ayumu, "How far can you narrow down the potential suspects?"

"Are you testing my abilities?" Hiyono asked.

"I'm asking for your help," stated Ayumu.

Hiyono thought then looked up, stating, "I'll use all my information networks to narrow it to under twenty people…but now you owe me a triple chocolate strawberry banana soy milkshake!"

Hiyono winked as she went over to get research materials from the shelves. The others watched, still stunned at the fact that someone they had seen earlier that day was now gone for good. Ayumu, however, did not look phased at just seeing the corpse of one of his teachers. Instead, he held a serious composure. His quivering was not of shock or fear, but of fierce determination.

"The murder was committed by one of the Blade Children who did not want Imazato to talk to me," Ayumu asserted, "We will catch her."

Hiyono rushed back to her chair at the computer, handing the gathered materials to Zefferia then grabbing some discs that were in a box below. She piled them beside the computer then bustled bringing up files and programs to search the student database.

"Now you get to see where my records come in really handy," she commented to Zefferia, "With these floppies, I'll compile the measurements of all the students, then I can isolate all the females under five foot one. That will probably narrow our search down to over fifty suspects, but then that's where I'll really shine because I'll carefully examine all their activities and map out their movements to see who would have crossed paths with Imazato-sensei within the time frame. Then I'll do a breakdown of all the remaining suspects' personal information."

"I swear, your info-gathering skills are incredible," Ayumu said in awe, "Even the police don't compare."

Hiyono calmly replied, "If you say that, then you should know you were pretty incredible too. You were able to quickly decipher so much about the criminal from the crime scene."

"That was nothing," Ayumu shrugged off, "He had been stabbed at close range and there were no signs of a struggle. Considering how wary Imazato was before of being killed at any moment, he had to have let his guard down. So that means the culprit was likely someone who wasn't out of place and seemed incapable of murder."

"Aw, so that's how you figured out it was a student?" Sora interpreted.

Ayumu nodded.

"How about the time?" Kairi asked.

"The coagulation of blood: the density of blood changes in a matter of seconds, so based on its constitution when I arrived, gave me the time of death," Ayumu explained.

"So what about the height?" Riku asked.

Ayumu continued, "The culprit discarded the knife on the back of the body. Based on the law of inertia, the blood would be cast off before the knife as it was thrown. The spatter made shows the direction, elevation, and manner of how it was thrown, giving me the height. At 61 inches, it's hard to imagine a male did this."

"I guess that makes sense," Sora said, scratching his head, "but how do you know all that?"

Kairi incriminated, "See? That's why you two need to go to school!"

Sora blushed, "Well, it's not like you would have figured all that out either."

Kairi sighed, "That's true, but at least I'm trying."

Riku stood up and joined Ayumu looking over Hiyono's shoulder to see her work. She had already filtered out the students by physical description and was going through their lists of activities to see who would have been in the area at the designated time.

"The list is narrowing quickly, but how do you plan to find out which of the remaining suspects did it?" Riku asked Narumi.

"We'll feel for which one has a missing rib," stated Narumi.

At that moment, a timid knock came from the door. The door slowly opened and in popped the head of the little girl from before that Hiyono had identified as Takeuchi Rio. She inched her way in the room and looked around at everyone. Her hands clutched a small cat doll near her chest as she tried to stop shaking.

"E-excuse me," Rio stuttered, "But this is the newspaper office, right?"

Hiyono turned in her chair to face Rio, asking, "That's right. Is there something we can do for you?"

"Well, I found this doll downstairs, it had a note attached, saying to bring it here," Rio shyly explained.

She gave a little gasp as she raised the doll suspiciously to her ear. Ayumu froze as if he knew what was going on and dreaded it. Before he could react however, Zefferia sprang off the counter to Rio and grabbed the doll, holding it high in the air.

"Kitty!" Zefferia exclaimed.

She twirled around as the shocked Rio tried to jump up and get it back. However, Rio's hops could barely reach Zefferia's shoulders, much less the doll as she spun around the room. Zefferia's smile then disappeared as she donned a thoughtful expression.

"Hmmm…what is that ticking noise? It's kind of catchy," Zefferia thought out loud and then started chanting 'Zef-Zef-Zefferia! Zef-Zef-Zefferia!"

Zefferia bobbed the doll side to side in beat with her chant. Oblivious to Rio's continuous attempts to retrieve the doll, Zefferia cuddled the gray cat doll to her face.

"Oh wait, I found the source of the ticking!" Zefferia announced.

But it was too late. While Zefferia was extending the doll to explain that the ticking was coming from the stuffed cat, the bomb concealed within went off. In an instant, Zefferia was thrown back while the window on the door shattered to the explosion. Smoke filled the room and causing everyone else to have coughing fits.

**Desperate Alliance**

When the smoke cleared, the head of the cat doll lay scorched on the table with stuffing poking out of the bottom of it. The walls were darkened from the smoke while the rest of the room now appeared dingy. Zefferia's body lay sprawled on the ground by the outside wall. The arm that was holding the doll laid cast over her head. The hand and most of the lower arm were now gone.

Seeing the wounded Zefferia, Sora, Riku, and Kairi ran to the unconscious body. Hiyono and Rio looked on at the terrifying spectacle. Ayumu gritted his teeth and glared at Rio.

"Zefferia! Speak to me!" shouted Riku.

He rolled her onto her back and lifted her under her shoulders, checking for a pulse with his free hand. His head bowed forward, his hair drooping down the sides to conceal his face, signifying there was nothing. Rio trembled and looked like she was about to faint. She brought her hand up to her face, her wide sleeve covering her mouth.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was an explosive," Rio apologized.

"Don't blame yourself," Hiyono comforted, "It's not like you could have known. But we better call an ambulance, quickly!"

"Oh, right. I'll go do that at once, it's the least I can do," Rio volunteered.

"You can quit the act," Ayumu pressed her, "I know who you are."

Rio gasped in shock and confusion. She shook her head as she replied, "What are you talking about?"

"You are one of the Blade Children" Ayumu accused.

Sora and Kairi stood and joined Hiyono and Ayumu staring at the small girl with silver pigtails. She looked so small and frail. Her voice was too light to be that of one of the sinister murderers that the Blade Children were described as. Then again, she did match the characteristics Ayumu had identified the killer to have.

"A what-children? What do you mean?" Rio questioned.

Ayumu explained, "I figured that with us closing in on the criminal, an attempt to get rid of Hiyono before she finalized the suspects would be made. That bomb was too small to kill, however. You came in, clutching the doll to your chest. I never imagined that someone would be insane enough to blow their own chest up to hide the fact that they are missing a rib!"

Kairi approached Rio. She turned to run, but found Ayumu was blocking the door. Rio looked around and shivered like a frightened little animal being cornered by a predator. Kairi reached out, grabbing Rio's side and feeling up her rib cage.

"You're right, she is missing a rib," affirmed Kairi, retracting her hand.

Rio's eye darkened as she looked down and her voice took on a sinister tone as she said, "You still don't have any solid proof that I killed anyone."

Before Ayumu could reply, a dark portal appeared near the wall. Sora and his friends recognized what it was while the other three looked on in awe and wonder. From the dark opening emerged a lady with jet black hair and bronze skin. Crimson linen drooped down from her shoulders to the ground. Loose, split sleeves hung around her crossed arms. A velvet, violet ribbon strapped around her midriff, accenting her developed figure. Under her collarbone on the left side was a brooch with a swirled design on it. Her oblong, gold earrings dangled as she glided towards the group.

"It seems like you got yourself caught, little one," The lady's voiced oozed towards Rio, "Have you rethought my offer?"

"Bashira!" Rio remarked snidely while frowning at the lady, "I told you my answer yesterday! I won't help you!"

The lady that Rio referred to as Bashira laughed in reply, "But the others have already joined me. Would you rather stay cornered here?"

Rio gasped, "Wait, you mean Eyes-kun is with you too?"

A sly smile broke from Bashira's pursed lips. She took a step closer and extended her hand to Rio. Rio looked at her hand hesitantly then back at how she had little option if she wanted to escape. She lifted her hand, but then retracted.

Sora sprung to intercept the two. He held his arms out to the sides as he looked down at Rio.

"I don't know what's exactly going on here, but you don't have to take that path!" said Sora, "Going with this stranger is probably a bad choice."

Bashira hissed towards Rio, "Do you really think he has your best interest at heart? Or does he just want to imprison you to your cursed fate?"

As she spoke, she bent over and placed her hand on Sora's shoulder. A Heartless in the shape of a cobra slipped out of her sleeve and wrapped around Sora's neck. Sora spun around as he tried to get a hold of the slippery serpent. Bashira took the opportunity to grab Rio's hand and leave through the portal. She paused however, as she witnessed Sora grab the cobra, throw it off of him, and instantly pull out his Keyblade to extinguish the small foe.

"Ah, so the Keyblade has come to this world too," Bashira observed with a chuckle, "Well, that will make things easier. You shall hear from us soon enough."

With that, she waved her hand, causing many cobra-like Heartless to emerge from the floor, leaving the others to fight while she and Rio escaped through the dark portal. Sora fought his way through the Heartless, but they fulfilled their purpose in blocking him from the portal before it closed.

The height of the moment over, everyone was able to settle down and think about what just happened. Ayumu growled in the back of his throat then swung his arm, hitting the wall.

"She got away! I was so close," snarled Ayumu.

"Don't worry, you did your best. And it sounds like we'll hear from them again soon," Hiyono comforted.

Sora pitched in, "Yeah, that was amazing how you deduced Rio to be the culprit."

The words seemed to have little effect on Ayumu. As he stewed, an inhaling breath could be heard where Zefferia was. Riku opened his eyes to see Zefferia's head stirring in his arms. Sora, Kairi, and Hiyono gathered around her. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Hang on Zeffy-chan, we'll get an ambulance right away," assured Hiyono.

"What for?" Zefferia questioned quizzically.

"What for?! Goodness sake, you're arm is gone!" Hiyono cried, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Hurt? What's hurt?" Zefferia asked as though she had never felt pain.

Riku grabbed her elbow to bring the remains of her arm into view. Indeed her hand and most of her lower arm was gone. Zefferia gazed at the damage thoughtfully, then looked at Riku.

"You can just imagine it back, you know," she explained.

"So much for being discreet," Riku sighed, flashing a look over to Hiyono.

Riku closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around the stub. He recalled how her arm felt in the darkness as he slipped his hand up to where her wrist would be and continuing over her hand. Imagining her arm present, it resumed its appearance to the others.

Hiyono shrieked, "Wha-! You're arm was gone just a second ago and now it's back like nothing happened! Something is not right about that! Are you a demon, a ghost, or an alien of some sort?"

"I'm not a real person," Zefferia confessed, "Forgive me for deceiving you, sempai."

"But that came in handy just now," reassured Sora, "Because of you, no one got hurt by the bomb."

"I suppose I can let that slide then," Hiyono thought out loud, "But, only if you give me an exclusive interview over deluxe fermented beans pumpkin and squid ink strawberry parfaits…Narumi-san's treat!"

"Shouldn't we be worrying more about what just happened?" Kairi reminded.

Zefferia sat up and said, "Oh yeah, did I miss anything important just now?"

They all stood up and Sora explained Zefferia what just happened as she went over to the counter. She kept eye contact to show she was listening as she reached for the journal with her repaired arm. Turning back towards the group, she gave a brief glance down to see the journal was in her hand, but did a double take to find it wasn't there. She looked back at the journal and reached to grab it again. This time, she saw her hand go through it. She brought her right hand up to double-check her regression. The book stopped this hand so she was able to slide it with her right. She picked the book up with her right hand before turning back to the group.

"Oh great," Zefferia moaned, "I guess the bomb did effect my tangibility. This will make the record keeping difficult."

Riku commented, "At least you can still write."

"Yeah, but you'll have to hold the book steady or something while I do," Zefferia sighed.

"Narumi-san, do you think the 'Eyes-kun' that Rio-san mentioned could be the Eyes Rutherford that we met earlier?" Hiyono asked Ayumu.

"That world-renown prodigy pianist? I suppose it would make sense that he is one of them too," Ayumu theorized.

"'Eyes-kun?' Isn't that what that girl called you when we got here?" Sora asked Riku.

"Ah-ha! I thought you looked familiar! You do look like Eyes Rutherford, so that must be who Rio-san was referring to!" Hiyono deduced, "But don't worry, I don't think you're him in disguise or anything. After all, you guys traveled a lot farther than he did to get to this town!"

Sora gasped, "How did you figure that out?"

Hiyono giggled, "That's…a trade secret!"

"Oh, so you'll tell me?" begged Zefferia.

"Not on your life," Hiyono countered, "…But as a hint, you did keep the journal unattended here on the counter for some time."

Zefferia hung her head in shame and walked back over to Riku. She plopped the book open next to him and attempted to write the recent events inside. The book wobbled with her hand so she tried to steady it with her opposing elbow as now her lower left arm was superfluous. Her elbow only gave the book a pivot point as her pen scratched up and down along the paper. Riku sighed and gave in by placing his hand on the top of the book to steady it.

"Still, that woman that took Takeuchi Rio is also not from this world," Ayumu inferred.

Sora nodded, "She was controlling creatures called Heartless, so either she is a Heartless herself, or a Nobody, or…"

"Or something else entirely," finished Riku, "She was different than the others that we've faced in the past."

"Like that mysterious man from back home," Kairi said, "He controlled Heartless, but he also had another type of creature that came out."

"Come to think of it, he was wearing red too, wasn't he?" Sora recalled.

"It looked like he was sending the Heartless to find the Heart of our World; do you think that would mean that lady is trying to get the Blade Children to help her do the same thing here?" theorized Kairi.

"That would mean this world is in danger," Sora exclaimed, "We'll do what we can to help while we're here!"

The next few days were unexpectedly uneventful. No clues could be found about the elusive Blade Children or a key to open a new gateway. This gave the group time to attend classes at Tsukiomi Private High. Sora and Kairi were in a junior class together, while apparently Riku and Zefferia were placed in senior classes.

After one particularly drab morning of lessons, Riku went by Sora's and Kairi's class during lunch. He looked in the room to see them both in the back, eating at their desks. They were sitting by each other, and talking to each other, and laughing with one another. They failed to notice Riku waiting for them outside.

A small group of girls, however, did. They began talking in hushed tones and frequently glancing over to Riku. He silenced their giggles with one look before continuing down the hall.

Riku made his way to the roof, where it was quiet and peaceful, or at least devoid of people. Obnoxious, selfish, superficial people. People who went about day by day in their own little worlds, despite the problems that surrounded them. People who wouldn't notice or care if one person disappeared.

Riku found a spot to lie down and watch the clouds overhead as he thought. He thought about Sora and Kairi and if he really meant anything to them. They seemed to get along just fine without him. Perhaps he should just let the darkness take him so he wouldn't be in their way. He had already been freed from it, but his thoughts made it seem easy to return. Return to the darkness. Return to the seclusion. Return to where life was comfortable. If only Kairi was there with him.

His thoughts were interrupted with Zefferia popping her face over his. He remained unfazed at her appearance. She analyzed his dejected demeanor then walked around to lie on her side next to him, propping her head up to look down at him.

"Okay pussy-face, what's wrong?" she asked.

Riku looked away as he sighed, "Kairi and Sora seem to be secluding me a lot."

Zefferia soothed, "Well, at least I'm here. Isn't that good enough?"

She nuzzled her head on his shoulder, under his cheek. She laid her surreal arm across his chest. Worldly objects still did not acknowledge its existence, nevertheless Riku could feel it. He bent his outside arm to place his hand over hers. Her thumb brushed up and down over his fingers. His chest expanded then a deep sigh escaped his lips as he gazed longingly up at the clouds.

**The Contramind's Carnival**

Days turned into weeks at Tsukiomi; still there was no sign of Heartless or Blade Children. They were seeing it as the calm before the storm, but had no clue of when the storm would hit or what they could do to prepare for it.

Ayumu was eating his gourmet lunch that he had made that morning on the roof. Normally he'd be by himself, but that day Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Zefferia decided to join him so they could review what they knew about the Blade Children and the Heartless and what their alliance could mean. No matter how many times they went over what they knew, they could not find a connection or a clue to what the group would be planning.

"Narumi-san, Narumi-saaaaan!" shrieked Hiyono as she burst through the door.

Finally finding Ayumu, Hiyono ran up to him. She grabbed his shoulder and began to violently shake him back and forth as he sat apathetic to her entrance.

"Narumi-san! So this is where you've been hiding! This is terrible, are you listening to what I'm saying! This is absolutely awful! It's an emergency!" she continued screaming.

"Calm down, will you? Don't make such a racket while I'm eating." sighed Ayumu.

"Calm down? I am calm!" she yelled, "We've got a serious situation here about the Blade Children and all you can do is sit there and…wait! Is that one of your homemade obentou lunches that is just too good to eat by yourself?"

"Wait, did you say something about the Blade Children?" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, right," Hiyono explained, "I was heading to the newspaper office to get some stuff done for the next issue. When I got there, everything looked normal and such, so I turned on my computer and got the materials ready like I usually do. But instead of booting up, a strange message greeted me on the monitor! Somebody's hacked my computer!"

The group rushed to the newspaper office to see. The computer screen was blue with white text. The message read, "From Bashira and the Blade Children: Narumi Junior is to come to the school at midnight. No one else is accompany him but the Keyblade bearers or else."

"What do you think this means?" Sora analyzed.

"They've made their move," explained Ayumu, "You girls should stay at Hiyono's tonight."

"I have resources at home too, just call if I can help," Hiyono offered.

Kairi interrupted, "No way! I'm coming too! I can use a Keyblade and you could use an extra head around."

"But Kairi…" Riku began. He was cut off by the determined look in her eyes and knew she was too stubborn to back out by hearing how dangerous it would be. Zefferia gladly agreed to stay with Hiyono like Riku had hoped Kairi would. But the arrangements were settled and they prepared for that evening.

That night, Ayumu stood in front of the school gate with Sora, Riku, and Kairi backing him up. Most of the street lights were off for the late hour. Setting in the west, the first quarter moon dimly lit the school yard behind the gate. Ayumu reached for the gate to inspect it. It eased open with a little bit of pressure. He looked at the hole where the deadbolt would have secured the gate closed then stuck his finger in it, maneuvering a crumpled piece of paper out.

He flattened the paper out and read, "Enter through the front doors, none other."

"Is it a trap?" Sora asked.

"With the time they've had to prepare, they probably have traps everywhere else so they can keep track of us going along the one path that they've predetermined," Ayumu theorized.

The group followed him across the school grounds to the main entrance. They found the doors unlocked and went in. As they entered they could hear music echoing through the hallways. Scattered lights had been left on as well. There were desks stacked to block off the left hallway so they turned right. The music grew louder as they continued.

"Where do you think this will lead?" asked Sora.

"To the source of the music, I'd wager. It sounds like it's coming from a music room up on the fifth floor of Wing C," Ayumu said, "This piece is familiar…it's Franz Liszt. 'Poetic and Religious Harmonies #3' labeled, 'The Blessing of God in Solitude.'"

They turned into Wing C to find the remainder of the hallway blocked off with desks, leaving the stairway to be the only way to proceed. But in front of the landing, stood Rio with a desk and two glasses of what appeared to be water in them. Ayumu's eyes narrowed at the sight of her.

"Welcome, Narumi Junior," Rio greeted.

"What do you Blade Children want with me?" demanded Ayumu.

Rio snickered, "We will see if you deserve to know that."

Rio's demeanor was different from the shy and frail girl they had seen at school before. Now her voice carried a malicious undertone while her eyes were serious. She grabbed a couple of sugar packets and tore off the tops, dissolving one packet in each glass.

She continued to explain, "We'll see if you can win against fate. One of these is ordinary sugar and the other is two times the lethal dose of the poison, strychnine. Not even I know which is which, so we'll each choose a glass to drink from. We both have an equal chance of dying. You can go ahead and pick first, I don't mind taking the other, that way it doesn't matter even if I knew which had the poison."

"Who would accept such a stupid challenge," Ayumu scoffed, "The law will get you for the murder you committed without me risking my life."

"There is no solid evidence against me," Rio reminded him, "Little brother, you want to know about the Blade Children and our connection with your brother, Kiyotaka-sama. You have no way to go but forward. It's the only way to change fate. The conviction to not loose will decide this game. Do you have the power to believe in yourself?"

Ayumu glared down at the glasses. After some thought, he picked one up.

"I don't care about fate, but this needs to be settled here and now. The power of belief won't change anything. This is only a mind game making me think that there is poison in one of the cups. Because you attempted to blow up your chest to hide you're missing rib, you'd think that I'd buy that you'd easily put your life on the line again when you really don't have to. All you would have to do is drink first and live, making it appear that my glass would have the poison, which I would not drink because it would kill me. In reality, both packets you used were plain sugar. These glasses only hold slightly sweetened water in them."

Ayumu pressed the glass to his mouth a tipped it to drink. Immediately his eyes grew big. He slammed the cup back onto the desk as he dropped to his knees. Sora and Kairi hunched over him to make sure he was all right. He seemed shocked beyond words.

"Well that settles it," stated Rio.

She gulped down her glass and returned the emptied cup to the desk. Despite her lack of height, she looked down at the team in front of her. It appeared that behind her determined expression, she was trying to conceal disappointment.

Rio said, "How pitiful, little brother. You gave a bold speech, but in the end, you only sampled a little bit of the water for the bitter taste that strychnine would give it. You didn't ingest enough to kill you, so you'll probably be fine, but running from fate like that is no way to survive."

Having confirmed that Ayumu would live, Sora stood up and looked straight into Rio's eyes.

"I may not know much, but I have learned on my travels that sometimes you just have to believe," stated Sora, recalling learning how to fly in Never Land with Peter Pan to get out of a tight situation, "What Ayumu explained stands to reason. I believe him; this cup isn't poisoned!"

Sora picked up Ayumu's cup and chugged it down. He winced as he swallowed, but he wiped his mouth and replaced the cup on the desk. He grinned as he stood tall instead of killing over from strychnine. Ayumu gazed up at Sora in wonder.

"See? There was no poison after all. Now let us move forward," Sora demanded.

"True you found me out, but only after you forfeited to your fears," Rio rationalized.

"But you tricked him! That's not fair!" Sora spluttered.

"If life was fair, we Blade Children wouldn't have been born in the first place," Rio paused then continued in a dark tone, "How can anybody believe in you when you can't even believe in yourself? Can you save anybody, Narumi Junior?"

Ayumu stood up and directly asked, "What is it you want of me?"

Rio averted her eyes and sighed, "Kiyotaka-sama gave us hope, and said that you're the key. But then Bashira showed up, offering to help us. It doesn't feel right to work with her, but we haven't heard from Kiyotaka-sama in a while, so we don't know what to do."

"Who is this Bashira?" asked Sora

"She says she's a Contramind. She offered to free us from our curse if we helped her get Narumi Junior and the Keyblades," Rio explained.

"A Contramind?" Sora repeated, "I don't know what she wants with our Keyblades, but it's probably not for good, and I have a feeling she won't help you the way you want."

"So what are you going to do?" Rio pressed Ayumu.

He thought over the predicament, "My brother…has a very clear mind and see the outcome of any predicament. If he say's I'm the key, then everyone is being played by him…but I'll continue to see what he is up to."

Rio looked past Ayumu and Sora to Riku. Her look softened as she gazed upon him. She then turned and waved the group to follow her up the stairs. As they ran up, the music that had been playing since they arrived grew louder.

When they reached the fifth floor, they found Bashira waiting for them along with a teenage boy that had spiky reddish-purple potato colored hair and small rectangular glasses.

"So you've chosen them after all," jeered Bashira as if it was not loss.

"That's okay, I can take them all out," the boy sneered.

"Then I'll leave this to you, Asazuki Kouske" Bashira said.

Bashira retreated to shadows while inconspicuously leaving a few small pink creatures that held the shape of scarabs. They were barely visible as they scurried across the floor as the attention was now focused on Kouske who smirked with folded arms.

"Kouske-kun! What are you doing?" Rio screamed.

"I'm taking my fate into my own hands," Kouske replied.

Sora warned him, "You shouldn't trust that lady; she's likely to destroy you before saving you!"

"And why should I trust you? You could be another hunter that wants to see us dead," said Kouske.

Rio began to reason, "They're with Narumi Junior. I feel they're more likely to help us than Bashira! Remember last time what Kiyo-"

"I'm through listening to what that jerk, Kiyotaka, says. If Narumi Junior really is the key, then he can survive anything I do to him," interrupted Kouske, "Bashira has already granted me some power for me to save myself!"

With that, Kouske thrust his arm to the side. From behind him, black bumblebees the size of watermelons buzzed towards the group.

"More Heartless! I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Sora exclaimed.

The Heartless flew straight towards Ayumu, who instinctively jumped back and hid behind Kairi. Her Keyblade appeared as she whacked the creatures out of the air. Sora and Riku joined the fray of fending off the over sized bugs.

"Um, you do realize you're hiding behind a girl, right?" Kairi asked Ayumu, slightly irritated at being used as a shield.

"It's all for good reason," Ayumu assured, "When I faced Kouske before, he already knew of my anaphylactic shock, which means one sting and I'm dead."

"Let's see how you get through this," Kouske laughed as he watched them swat at the swarm of bugs, "There's no way Narumi Junior can survive this! Especially if he touched the note we left in the gate since it was coated in a powder that these bees are drawn too!"

As the Heartless were all coming from the same direction, the group devised a plan to use the Keyblade wielders at the head of the group and try to go far enough down the hall that they could escape into a classroom. With dozen after dozen of Heartless flying at them, the group progressed slowly while Kouske continued to mock their endeavors.

While they focused on keeping the Heartless bees from stinging Ayumu, they failed to notice the pink scarabs that had snuck up to them and were climbing up the legs of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They didn't even feel them when they scurried along their arms. The one on Kairi reached her Keyblade first and attached itself securely. The ones on Sora and Riku began to do the same, but before they could secure themselves on the Keyblades, the motion of taking out Heartless flung the little creatures off. However, the one on Kairi's blade gave of a miniscule glow as it branded a little seal on the underside before it was flung off.

Finally the group made it to the music room that Rio assured would be safe to enter. She opened the door and the group turned to rush in, slamming the door behind them.

After they calmed down from the encounter, they noticed that the music they heard was no longer playing. When they looked across the room, the piano at the front of the class was vacant, but staring at the cloudy night sky through the tall windows was a tall boy with shoulder length silver hair. He turned towards the newcomers to reveal his forlorn blue eyes and a face very similar to Riku's.

"Eyes-kun!" exclaimed Rio to the boy.

Eyes glanced over the Keyblade wielders then started to approach the group.

"So you are the ones that wield the Keyblade? The key to end the Blade Children's suffering. Children of the Keyblade, set me free," his voice rang slowly with an accent that indicated he had been raised somewhere else.

"And how are we to do that?" asked Sora.

Eyes brought a hand to his chest as he explained, "Our missing rib is the mark of our curse. Use your key in this void and set us free."

Sora relaxed his arms and let his Keyblade phase out. Kairi and Riku also relinquished their Keyblades. Knowing what striking another human with the Keyblade would really do to them, Sora shook his head.

"If I did that, you would not be free but turn into a monster," Sora explained.

"Eyes-kun, we can't trust Bashira, we should wait for Kiyotaka-sama to contact us," Rio pleaded.

"He already has," Eyes said, pointing to the flower in a vase that sat on the piano.

"An iris," Ayumu recognized, "My brother's favorite flower. He said it meant the joy of the believer."

A dark portal appeared on the other side of the piano and Bashira slid out.

She soothed, "Yes, he has seen the grand scheme of things and knows we need the minds of the Blade Children, so if you wish to survive, you better fulfill his request."

"Ugh, it's you again!" Sora exclaimed.

"Are you sure my brother made that request?" Ayumu pressed.

Eyes responded, "Are you saying that the message I got was false?"

"I think Narumi-san is on the right track!" sounded the familiar voice.

"Hiyono!" Kairi shouted.

Everyone looked at the back of the classroom where the source was and saw Hiyono and Zefferia stand up from behind a desk. Hiyono gave a thumbs up to her friends.

"I've been checking into the matter, and Kiyotaka definitely did not send that flower and message!" she revealed.

"Meddling brats, you'll pay for not heeding the warning in the note!" hissed Bashira.

Hiyono pointed out, "Tut, tut. We came here on our own, by ourselves, on our own time. We did not accompany them!"

Sora smiled, "Well, Blade Children, it looks like we can help you out after all by ridding you of this counter-mind person!"

The Keyblade bearers focused their attention on Bashira. Realizing she was outnumbered, she opened a portal and slipped away.

"I'm in no mood to fight today, but you will fight for me soon enough," she warned as she departed into the darkness.

The threat gone, Rio jumped to give Eyes a hug.

"Oh, do tell me you brought a melon for me today!" she exclaimed.

As Eyes fell back from her embrace, he bumped into the piano, causing the vase to wobble and fall to the ground. It lay shattered with water and the iris that was inside. Ayumu walked over and picked it up, thinking about his brother while he examined it.

"How did you know it wasn't from your brother," Sora asked.

Ayumu sighed, "My brother and I are a lot alike. So much that it's sickening. And with the working with those dark creatures and such, I wouldn't trust her, and I don't think my brother would either."

Riku gazed upon the flower as he pondered, "The joy of those who believe."

Then the iris began to glow and levitate from Ayumu's hand. Recognizing this to be another gateway to other worlds, Sora brought his Keyblade out again to connect the pathway.

Sora smiled at Ayumu, "We have to go now, but we'll see you around, okay?"

Slightly confused, but not too phased, Ayumu nodded back as the travelers departed.

**Bonus: OMAKE!**

_**Zeffy Poppins**_

Sora downs the glass Ayumu had chosen in one gulp.

"See, no poison!" he proves to Rio.

Standing up, Ayumu deduces, "So the bitterness I tasted…it was cold medicine and not strychnine after all? Both cups held diluted medicine while both packets were just plain sugar!"

Zefferia pops up, exclaiming, "So with a spoon full of sugar, the medicine went down!"

"This was nothing after Aerith's lemonade," Sora adds.


End file.
